


Blake’s 7 Poetry

by Joxie



Series: Poems, Poems Everywhere [5]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: A Touch Of Het, Adult Content, Angst, Everyone Has Issues, Multi, Slash, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Blake’s 7 poems from my dim and dark past………..          Adult Themes some dark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these poems were published in Fanzines dating from the late 1980s to the late 1990s, mostly under the pen name Jude. Straddling The Blake's 7 Slash Wars and then into calmer waters.
> 
> I do not own Blake’s 7, nor any of the characters from the t.v. series. I do not make any money from the writing of these poems.

Fatal Fascination

Avon reserves the right to hurt   
and shock.  
I reserve the right to show care   
and concern.  
Together we balance precariously   
between loving and loathing.  
And how he holds me surely as   
I hold him.  
Our fatal fascination will be   
our down fall.  
But until then he holds me   
and I hold him.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Liaisons #1) 1991)

 

Friend Not Foe

Emotional cripple hurting inside.  
No one to trust by your side.  
If only you could take a chance.  
Drop your shield, drop your lance.  
Offer yourself as a friend not foe.  
Ah but no…  
You’re Avon, you wouldn’t stoop so low.

 

(Avon) published in the fanzine Liaisons #1) 1991)

 

For What It’s Worth 

Hold onto your past with sure fingers.  
Print marks never to be removed.  
Make the past your future.  
A road way littered with splintered dreams.  
Hold onto your past, hold it in your iron grip.  
If you find it so much better than what you’ve got now.  
Only let me claim what’s left.  
Hold you and your memories in my arms.  
Give me what you have to spare.

For what it’s worth I love you.  
For what it’s worth I need you.  
For what it’s worth I trust you.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Avon Calling II) 1991)

 

Ever Hopeful

Ever hopeful I follow in his wake.  
Watching him brood and study Blake.  
With Blake around my chances are zero.  
Avon is besotted by this people’s hero.

From Blake, Avon will not be torn.  
As if Blake is the man for who he was born.  
So I continue to observe and wait.  
Watching these two follow their fate.

 

(Vila - Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Avon Calling II) 1991)


	2. Chapter 2

Some kind of Heaven

Cursory in your caressing.  
I’m privileged your touch tells me.  
Absorbed in your task reaching out  
for pleasure.  
With forceful courtesy you possess me.  
I adore your selfish attentions to my body.  
Unique is how you make me feel.  
I allow you to cling, paw, vent your frustrations.  
Freely I yield all to your pleasure, acting out your   
glorious fantasies.  
Sometimes a victim, sometimes dominant but  
always your lover.  
Proud of the scars I scratch your back you bite mine.  
Battle wounds concealed from sight.  
Tired muscles aching testament to what has gone before.  
Some sort of heaven is revealed.   
While lying beneath your weight, pressing me down.  
Pleasure and pleasuring become one purpose.  
One desire a mutual delight, some kind of heaven.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Playfellows Vol #8)1995)

 

Points Of Light

Sleepless I keep watch over him.  
While listening to his steady breathing.  
So finally it has come to this.   
I want to protect and hold.   
This troubled man to me.   
Mutter stupid words of comfort and love.  
Hard cynical Avon betraying his humanity.   
Getting caught up with a visionary, a dangerous fool.   
A man clinging to the wreckage of his dreams.  
Who looks so innocent in his slumber.  
Our future resembles cold ashes in a grate.  
Black as the space we travel through.  
But even the blackness of space has pin   
points of light.  
One for the other…

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Playfellows Vol #8)1995)  
The editor changed the last line of - Points Of Lights before publishing. It was originally – Him for me and I for him.)

 

Circumstantial Love

The populous still remember the   
glorious revolution.  
That changed nothing but names.  
Some even search us out.  
Only to find cold reality and naked truth.  
We lone survivors of the massacre on   
Gauda Prime.  
With built in curiosity value.  
Must be a bitter disappointment to Blake’s   
Disciples.  
When they find two world weary skeptics.  
No, the populous do not find victorious rebels.  
Just two tired men.  
Their beliefs limited to belief in each other.  
Hanging onto what’s been left to them   
and of them.  
Circumstantial love is the plea.

 

(Tarrant/Vila) published in the fanzine Playfellows Vol #8)1995)

 

Revelation

Love isn’t always enough.  
Enough to heal the wound,   
sooth the pain.  
At last I am past forgetting there’ll be  
no forgiving this time.  
Even a man such as I can only take   
so much.

Love is a dangerous concept I once heard   
him say.  
Now I believe it to be true.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Playfellows Vol #8)1995)


	3. Chapter 3

Inga

Virginal, the zealot light in her eyes,   
Inga.  
Ah but which of us was the most jealous,   
Jenna?  
Now there’s a question.  
Competition and neither of us likes that.  
Their parting kiss, the widening of our eyes.  
Oh yes sharp pangs of surprise and envy.  
And the object of our discomfort didn’t   
even notice.  
Damn him.

 

(Avon – Blake/Inga) published in the fanzine Resistance #4)1990)

 

Childe

Sometimes you are such a child.  
Spoilt, vindictive, pouting when you can’t   
have your own way.  
Reacting with childlike spite and resentment.  
Kicking out at authority, my authority.  
Trying so hard to be a loner, and not   
quite succeeding.  
Which makes me feel all the more protective   
of you.  
Sets me dreaming with my eyes wide open.  
Vulnerable to you and your immoral ways.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Resistance #4)1990)

 

Proposition

Don’t make this more difficult than   
it is already.  
Standing in front of you trying to find   
the words to convince.  
Willing you to ease the way just a little.  
You know what I’m about and how I feel.  
Yet still you stare almost fascinated.  
Reaching out to touch your pale cheek,  
fingers brushing.  
A gesture is all that’s needed.  
Your eyes are glowing, there’s a flush  
to your cheek now.  
Slowly, slowly, leaning in, our lips touch,   
our pact is sealed.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Resistance #4)1990)


	4. Chapter 4

Frustration

I need to possess you completely.  
Feel you shake and kiss you sweetly.  
Free to seduce you at my leisure.  
Be in control of your pleasure.

Your hips, your thighs, such haunting eyes.  
Those lips, your hands, my secret plans.  
Fragrant skin, brooding eyes, to feel the   
power of your thighs.  
Vibrant flesh, gliding skin, I’m hungry,   
desperate to begin.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Different Destinies #1) 1989)

 

Denying

Shocked to the core, by his utter misery,   
all I could do was listen.  
Cabin walls are thin and pain can be loud.  
I read the signs you both choose to ignore,   
amazed by your lack of understanding.  
To see two people denying something they really   
want, makes me sad.  
I could knock your heads together, you’re acting   
like children.  
What are you both afraid of, the bond would only   
make you stronger.

 

(Cally - Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Different Destinies #1) 1989)

 

Evaporation

Shivers pulsing down my spine.  
Going under, drugged by her heady scent.  
Lithe and supple is my deadly darling.  
I have nothing to offer her, other than myself.  
What a wonderful thought.  
To sleep and wake in those fragrant arms.  
Feel sensitive fingers trace my face.  
While wrapped in her strong body, care evaporates.  
Our feminine forms melt as we join.  
My innocent rebel, my joy, my release.

 

(Cally/Jenna) published in the fanzine Different Destinies #1) 1989)

 

Gifts Rare…

If I offered you gifts rare.  
Gifting you my tongue, gifting you my hair.  
Stood before you and offered you my soul.  
Admitting that into my protected heart,   
you have stole.

Told you, that I hear the hounds of love bay.  
I who have fought you every step of the way.  
Such a war too, verbal violence at its best.  
Putting ourselves through a hard bitter test.

If with stumbling words, I were to reveal.  
Everything I’ve fought so hard to conceal.  
What would your reaction be?  
Would you, could you set me free?

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Different Destinies #1) 1989)


	5. Chapter 5

Measure And Means

I will melt your ice.  
Use my love like a blow torch.  
Thaw out your heart and start it beating.  
Show you that love is worth living for.  
Teach you that relying on emotion.  
Isn’t always the folly you claim it is.  
Laugh while you may, Avon.  
I have your measure and my means.  
Can you feel my heat I’m getting to you.  
Soon, Avon, soon….

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Reaching For The Light #2)1998)

 

And A Hard Place

So this is the pillow you brought just for me.  
Somehow I imagined it would be of the soft   
fluffy variety.  
On the subject of imagination this must be a   
fantasy of yours.  
You’d like me restrained I think.  
Caught between a pillow and a hard place?  
Such an imagination should be encouraged.  
Pardon my smile my dominant Alpha.  
Let play commence.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Reaching For The Light #2) 1998)

 

Continuous Patterns

You allow me to love you, during the silent  
lonely nights.  
Later when curled to my side, I smile down   
into your eyes.  
Delighting in the passionate creature you become.  
Possessive in thought and deed of this creature.  
Until morning steals you from me.  
Then we both temporarily forget the night before.  
Falling back into our destructive patterns, snapping   
and snarling at each other.  
At last evening ship time arrives, you are with  
me once again.   
Using love to apologize, setting fire to my soul.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Before And After) 1991ish)

 

Sweet Flesh

Entwist, entwine to make you mine.  
On your sweet flesh I love to dine.  
Corrupt angel, destines toy.  
You make me over flow with joy.  
Rich and ripe a true delight.  
This rare dish seasoned with spite.  
Sleek panther on the make.  
How I shiver, how I shake.  
We walk a slender dangerous line.  
Each time I need to make you mine.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Before And After) 1991ish)

 

Lifting The Veil 

He came to me, not questioning the   
wisdom of his actions.  
So I touched his curly hair and   
grasped him firmly.  
Held his body to my own, savouring   
his musk.  
The point of no return summoned us on.  
We stepped over the boundaries,   
crossed over the line.  
Bare and defenseless we met.  
Knew what we wanted from each other.  
Bathed in the midnight heat of desire.  
Welcomed sweet fire, unthinking joy.  
Healing each other, sharing easing   
the loneliness.   
Becoming the one sure point in each   
other’s lives.  
He remains by my side, warming my bed,   
keeping me sane.  
Teaching me that love can survive against   
great odds.  
Blake is the one constant in my life.  
And I in his.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Before And After) 1991ish)


	6. Chapter 6

Odds On

Hard diamond bright Soolin lights the night.  
Secret softness hid from all but the few.  
Smiles at Dayna with the knowledge she is loved.  
Love and trust combined equal Dayna.  
With her child like innocence and warrior nature.  
Together they are sisters, friends and partners.  
Soolin can let down her guard and cling to her lover.  
Dayna revels in being needed so desperately.  
Awed at the love she has been given.  
And at her own unconditional answer to it.  
A whole hearted giving of self.  
Hard diamond bright and ebony warrior.  
Beating the odds together. 

 

(Soolin/Dayna) published in the fanzine On The Edge #2)1994)

 

Last Rites

Carry him gently from this place of death.  
This hero this man of ideals.  
Lie him in state where his followers can see him.  
Be inspired by his squandered blood.  
Pay homage to his dreams and folly.  
Let them be preoccupied with revenge.  
Focused on the Judas awaiting trial.  
The destroyer of their hopes and dreams.  
The catharsis of yet another death.  
Will rejuvenate their zeal and elevate the legend.  
Blake and Avon a fascinating story.  
But in simple truth just two tormented souls.  
One at rest and the other soon to follow.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine On The Edge #2)1994)

 

Pearls Rare

The pearl between her lips.  
A delicate shade of pink.  
Beckoning a kiss a taste of forbidden treasure.  
Smooth to the tongue and teeth.  
I kneel and pay homage.  
Tasting the essence of you my love.  
Nosing your soft blonde thatch of hair.  
Yet always returning to that rare pink pearl.  
My enchanting Jenna let me pleasure you.

 

(Cally/Jenna) published in the fanzine On The Edge #2)1994)


	7. Chapter 7

Reply…. Reply….

In your isolation is it so inconceivable  
that I love you?  
Excited disbelief shines in your eyes.  
Your clean cut features and wide, deep,  
dark eyes.  
Feed a hunger that grows within me.  
I want to give you security, trust me  
to care.  
What is your answer this is a genuine plea.

 

“You’re not what I need, but I want you…”

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Blake’s 7 The Other Side # 5) 1988)

 

And Thinking of Blake

Time has passed so slowly.  
And still I remember.  
Burnt into my memory your features  
haunt me.  
Before I never thought pain could go  
so deep.  
In the end we were all hurt.

We need to find you, why do you  
hide from us?  
He needs you most.  
I want to help him, but…  
Well you know him, how he is.  
Both of you, are so different.  
He denied you friendship, pretending  
not to care. 

His wound was self-inflicted, yet you  
trusted him.  
When you disappeared, his guard rose  
even higher.  
We are three old warriors now.  
With our raw recruits.  
Where are you Blake, where is your  
guidance now?

 

(Vila - Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Blake’s 7 The Other Side # 5) 1988)

 

Memories….

He was shot, that piece of news reached me fast.  
Re-awakening feelings from my past.  
On the flight deck, sitting by his side.  
Holding back my emotional tide.  
He didn’t love me so now you know.  
It is a fact I used to love him so…

 

(Jenna - Blake) published in the fanzine Blake’s 7 The Other Side # 5) 1988)

Duet

I watch your back as you leave  
the flight deck.  
Once again forcing unwelcome  
feelings down.  
Disgusted by my lack of control  
where you are concerned.  
The sweet ache of passion, such  
Longing.

 

Surely you know?  
You must feel something.  
Even if you only recognize my lust.  
Damn you Blake, damn your cause.  
I want you.  
My tired eyes close.  
If I believed, I would pray.  
Emotionally stale, I need release.  
Back to the darkness, close the door.  
Was that me sighing?

 

What good is beauty if it’s left  
untasted?  
And you have beauty, Avon.  
My pale skinned, dark eyed passion  
I yearn for contact.  
Why be so untouchable?

 

I would like to ignite passion in  
your cold eyes.  
Touch you, tease you, lick you from  
top to toe.  
To hear you moan, because of me.  
Finally devouring that pure sheen  
you wear.  
Taste the man behind the mask.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Blake’s 7 The Other Side # 5) 1988)


	8. Chapter 8

G.P.

Even in death he will not let me rest.  
I should close his eyes…  
No one is left now, it’s over.  
A smile plague’s my lips.  
Yes, it had to end this way.  
I stand and wait…  
Why do they take so long?

 

(Avon) published in the fanzine Blake’s 7 The Other Side # 6) 1989)

 

Letting Go

That first time on the London.  
It had been lust, he made himself available  
so I took him.  
Anger and frustration mixed with long denied  
passion.  
He was indeed handsome, desirable even.  
Welcomed by his flesh, if not his intellect.  
I took what I could and for a time it was   
enough.  
His surrender intrigued me, his attitude almost  
demure, while resting in my arms.

On Liberator we fought and loved, and   
loved and fought.  
He would hurt me and I would let him.  
In the knowledge there was something more  
behind the bitter words.  
That deep inside he cared, if only a little.  
Even so the stress and strain began to tell.  
So after Star One, I made a decision which  
tore me apart.

By not returning to the Liberator, I set him  
free.

From simple lust to complex love, we had   
it all.  
How much I miss him Avon will never   
comprehend.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Blake’s 7 The Other Side # 6) 1989)

 

Held

An unlikely pairing I agree.  
I’m drawn by his warmth, the way  
he smoothers me with emotion, when  
we are alone….

Blake may not be an ideal man in  
many respects. But his ardour  
is truthful and something I can  
understand…..

He has captured me and doesn’t  
realize the power of his hold. For  
all my posing and threats, I won’t  
leave him, but he doesn’t know  
that….

One day Blake will leave me, in death  
most probably. Along with my own no doubt….

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Blake’s 7 The Other Side # 6) 1989)


	9. Chapter 9

Luxurious Lure

Likes his pleasures, does Vila.  
Soma, silk sheets and feather pillows.  
A willing woman or a beautiful man.  
Sybaritical is the word for him.  
Or maybe hedonist.   
To see him like this stretched out.  
Satisfaction coming from him like   
expensive cologne.  
Is like gazing at a work of art.  
A priceless one at that and there’s   
only me to see him.  
He hasn’t told me yet, but I know   
he loves me.  
I’m a bastard, you see.  
I’ll use it against him without thought.  
So it’s become a not very secret, secret.  
But as long as it remains unsaid, there is no   
danger to either one of us.  
And I can continue to care and need.  
Fuse unlit destructive nature held in check.

 

(Avon/Vila) published in the fanzine Playfellows Vol #11) 1998)

 

Sanctuary

Outside of this cabin nothing has changed.  
Inside this room, we are changed.  
We touch without fear, without doubt.  
A world of difference is revealed.  
Discovery upon discovery, thrill and   
comfort abound.  
Creating a sanctuary, secure with each other.  
Safe with our sameness, blending to one.  
Outside this cabin is a different universe, threatening,   
hostile and permanent.   
Inside this room is home, you are home.

 

(The editor changed three lines of - Sanctuary  
before publishing. The original poem is below.)

 

Sanctuary

Outside of this cabin nothing has changed.  
Inside this room, we are changed.  
We touch without fear, without doubt.  
A world of difference is revealed to us.  
Discovery upon discovery, thrill and comfort .  
Creating a sanctuary, secure with each other.  
Safe with our sameness, blending to one.  
Outside this cabin is a different universe,   
threatening.   
Inside this room is home, you are home.

 

(Blake/Avon) published in the fanzine Playfellows Vol #11) 1998)


End file.
